legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Bonus materials
Bonus Materials were a set of materials from the development of Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance that were partially unlocked through play and fully awarded to players upon completion of the appropriate game. Bonus materials comprised of a number of images, audio excerpts and videos related to the development of the series as a whole, providing a backdrop to the conception and implementation of the Legacy of Kain series. Profile *'Category:' Recurring Terms *'Introduced in:' Soul Reaver 2 (2001) *'Appearances:' ** Soul Reaver 2 ** Legacy of Kain: Defiance *'Related Articles:' Bonus mode, Dark Chronicle (term) Role SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Main.png|Soul Reaver 2 Menu SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story-DarkChronicle-1.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story-DarkChronicle-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Story-DarkChronicle-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CharacterArt.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-EnvironmentArt-1.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-EnvironmentArt-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CinematicStills-1.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CinematicStills-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-CinematicStills-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Music.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Music-SoulReaver2Music.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Music-SoulReaver1Music.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-Production-Team.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-VoiceTalent.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-VoiceTalent-VoiceSessions.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-OpeningMovie.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Menu-PromotionalMaterials.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Main.png|Defiance Menu Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Kain'sArcaneTomes.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Raziel'sArcaneTomes.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Characters.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Characters-Concepts.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Characters-3DRenders.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Environments.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Environments-Concepts.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Environments-3DRenders.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-Team.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-VoiceSessions.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-VoiceSessions-Scenes.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-VoiceSessions-Outtakes.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Menu-Making-VoiceTalent.png Bonus Materials were viewed from a special section which appeared in the title menu. The bonus material images include concept art, texture models, renders, scripts, cutscene stills, videos and other development related materials. Some parts of bonus materials could be partially unlocked as players played through the game but the full set were only awarded upon the completion of the game or code entry. Bonus Materials were first available in Soul Reaver 2 where console versions contained a cheat code to access the bonus items in the title menu. After completion of the game the code to access the full bonus materials was presented to players, although materials would be unlocked by completion of the game. Bonus materials returned in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, here some materials relating to previous entries in the series could be unlocked by collecting the Arcane tomes as players progressed through the game. Upon game completion, the third section "The Making of Legacy of Kain: Defiance" was fully unlocked containing materials from the development of Defiance itself. Contents Soul Reaver 2 Story A section covering the lore and history of the series. History of Nosgoth A sub-section of 'Story' which contained several screens summarising the backstory. The story was identical to the one presented in Soul Reaver 2 manuals and the Prima Guide; which were themselves expansions from those presented in the same materials from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Historical Timeline A sub-section of 'Story' containing several images detailing the only official timeline released thus far. The timeline ties together the events of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and roughly allocates a time-frame for both Soul Reaver 2 and Blood Omen 2, though it does not go into details. Dark Chronicle A sub-section of 'Story' containing scripts for the major events of the game, divided into 21 of the most relevant plot-related cutscenes, as summarized in the Dark Chronicle : *Prologue *1 - Arrival *2 - The Reaver Convergence *3 - The Heart of Darkness *4 - The Corruption of the Pillars *5 - The Elder God *6 - The Vampire Vorador *7 - The Elder's Warning *8 - History and Destiny Collide *9 - Time Streaming *10 - Moebius's Martyred Spirit *11 - Ariel's Lament *12 - Raziel Defies the Elder *13 - The Ruined Aerie *14 - The Tenth Guardian *15 - The Death of Janos Audron *16 - The Final Transgression *17 - Cornered in the Stronghold *18 - Vengeance *19 - Renunciation *20 - Full Circle SR1 Opening Movie A sub-section of 'Story' containing the full GlyphX video opening to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Gallery: Story SR2-BonusMaterial-History-01.png|History of Nosgoth SR2-BonusMaterial-History-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-History-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-1.png|Historical Timeline SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Timeline-4.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Prologue-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-Script-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-01.png|Dark Chronicle: Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-Script-09.png Production A section covering the development of the game itself and its artistic vision from concept to final release. Character Art A sub-section of 'Production' covering initial artwork to the final design of some of the major characters in Soul Reaver 2, along with prominent enemy designs. Some material is from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver development. The section is divided into entries for the following characters : *Raziel *Kain *Moebius *Janos Audron *Vorador *Ariel *The Elder God *Enemies =Gallery: Production Materials/Character Art = SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-01.png|Raziel SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-19.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-20.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Raziel-21.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-01.png|Kain SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Kain-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-01.png|Moebius SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Moebius-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-01.png|Janos SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-JanosAudron-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-01.png|Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Vorador-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-01.png|Ariel SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Ariel-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-01.png|The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-ElderGod-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-01-VampireHunterSwordsman.png|Enemies SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-02-VampireHunterSwordsman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-03-VampireHunterSwordsman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-04-VampireHunterPikeman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-05-VampireHunterPikeman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-06-VampireHunterAttackDog.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-07-DemonHunterAttackDog.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-08-Sluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-09-Sluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-10-GreaterSluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-11-Sluagh.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-12-Vampire.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-13-Vampire.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-14-SwordsmanThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-15-SwordsmanThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-16-SorcererThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-17-SorcererThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-18-SwordsmanThrall.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-19-Mutant.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-20-BlackFireDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-21-LightningDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-22.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-23-AcidDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-24-AcidDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-25-LightningDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-26-LightningDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-27-GasDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-28-GasDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-29-FireDemon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-30.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-31.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-32.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-33.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-34.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-35-SarafanWarrior.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-36-SarafanWarrior.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-37-Malek.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-38-Malek.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-39-Melchiah.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-40-Zephon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-41-MelchiahZephon.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-42-Rahab.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-43-Rahab.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-44-Dumah.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-45-Turel.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-46-Turel.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-47-Raziel.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-48-Raziel.png Environment Art A sub-section of 'Production' containing artwork relating to the design of major locations visited in Soul Reaver 2. The section is divided into entries for the following locations : *The Chronoplast *Sarafan Stronghold *The Lake *The Pillars of Nosgoth *The Swamp *The Dark Forge *The Light Forge *The Mountains (Uschtenheim) *Janos Audron's Retreat *The Air Forge *The Fire Forge =Gallery: Production/Environment Art = SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-01.png|Chronoplast SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Sarafan Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-01.png|The Lake SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-GreatSouthernLake-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-01.png|The Pillars of Nosgoth SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-01.png|The Swamp SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-01.png|The Dark Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-DarkForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-01.png|The Light Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-LightForge-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-01.png|The Mountains (Uschtenheim) SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Uschtenheim-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-01.png|Janos Audron's Retreat SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-JanosAudronRetreat-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-01.png|The Air Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AirForge-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-01.png|The Fire Forge SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-FireForge-08.png Cinematic Stills A sub-section of 'Production' containing still images from the major events of the game, divided into 21 of the most relevant plot-related cutscenes, as summarized in the Dark Chronicle : *Prologue *1 - Arrival *2 - The Reaver Convergence *3 - The Heart of Darkness *4 - The Corruption of the Pillars *5 - The Elder God *6 - The Vampire Vorador *7 - The Elder's Warning *8 - History and Destiny Collide *9 - Time Streaming *10 - Moebius's Martyred Spirit *11 - Ariel's Lament *12 - Raziel Defies the Elder *13 - The Ruined Aerie *14 - The Tenth Guardian *15 - The Death of Janos Audron *16 - The Final Transgression *17 - Cornered in the Stronghold *18 - Vengeance *19 - Renunciation *20 - Full Circle =Gallery: Production/Cinematic Stills = SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-01.png|Prologue SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-19.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-20.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-21.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-22.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-23.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-24.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-25.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-26.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-27.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-28.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-29.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-30.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-31.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-32.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-33.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-34.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-35.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-36.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-37.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-38.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-001.png|1-Arrival SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Arrival-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-001.png|2-The Reaver Convergence SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheReaverConvergence-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-001.png|3-The Heart of Darkness SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-001.png|4-The Corruption of the Pillars SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheCorruptionOfThePillars-032.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-001.png|5-The Elder God SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderGod-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-001.png|6-The Vampire Vorador SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheVampireVorador-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-001.png|7-The Elder's Warning SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheElderWarning-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-001.png|8-History and Destiny Collide SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-032.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-033.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-034.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-035.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-036.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-037.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-038.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-039.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-HistoryAndDestinyCollide-040.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-001.png|9-Time Streaming SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TimeStreaming-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-001.png|10-Moebius's Martyred Spirit SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-MoebiusMartyredSpirit-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-001.png|11-Ariel's Lament SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-ArielLament-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-001.png|12-Raziel Defies the Elder SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-RazielDefiesTheElder-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-001.png|13-The Ruined Aerie SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheRuinedAerie-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-001.png|14-The Tenth Guardian SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheTenthGuardian-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-001.png|15-The Death of Janos Audron SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-001.png|16-The Final Transgression SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-TheFinalTransgression-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-001.png|17-Cornered in the Stronghold SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-CorneredInTheStronghold-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-001.png|18-Vengeance SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Vengeance-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-001.png|19-Renunciation SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-Renunciation-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-001.png|20-Full Circle SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-002.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-003.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-004.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-005.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-006.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-007.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-008.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-009.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-010.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-011.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-012.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-013.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-014.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-015.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-016.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-017.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-018.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-019.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-020.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-021.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-022.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-023.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-024.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-025.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-026.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-027.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-028.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-029.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-030.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-031.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-032.png SR2-BonusMaterial-DC-FullCircle-033.png Music A sub-section of 'Production' containing musical audio tracks used in Soul Reaver 2 and its predecessor Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The section is divided into entries for the following tracks : *Soul Reaver 2 music **Theme: Ariel's Lament **Pillars (SR2 track) **Light Forge (track) **Sarafan Stronghold (track) **Dark Forge (track) **Overland (SR2) **The Elder God **Janos' Retreat *Soul Reaver 1 music **Underworld (track) **Drowned Abbey (track) **Sunlight Glyph (track) **Ruined City (track) **The City **Pillars (SR1 track) **Cathedral **Spectral Underworld **Necropolis (track) The Team A sub-section of 'Production' containing miscellaneous information about the development team including a video of the full set of credits, still images of the Soul Reaver 2 and wider Crystal Dynamics development team, as well as some of the 'special thanks' credits from the Soul Reaver 2 team. The section is divided into the following entries : *Credits *''Soul Reaver 2'' team *Special Thanks *Crystal Dynamics =Gallery: Production/Team = SR2-BonusMaterial-Crew-01-Developers.png|Soul Reaver 2 Team SR2-BonusMaterial-Crew-02-Testers.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Crew-03-DevelopersMichael.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-1.png|Special Thanks SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-4.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-5.png SR2-BonusMaterial-SpecialThanks-6.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Team-Crystal.png|Crystal Dynamics Voice Talent A section covering the cast and recording sessions of Soul Reaver 2. The Cast A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing still photos of the cast along with a brief summary of their respective careers : *Michael Bell *Simon Templeman *Richard Doyle *Tony Jay *René Auberjonois *Paul Lukather *Anna Gunn *Gordon Hunt (Recording Director) *Kris Zimmerman (Casting Director) Voice Sessions A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing videos of the dialogue recording sessions with the cast, matched with their respective scenes in the finished game. The section is divided into the following videos : *Prologue *Time Streaming *Raziel Defies the Elder *The Vampire Vorador *The Tenth Guardian *Kain Montage Outtakes A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing videos of various outtakes from the dialogue recording sessions with the cast. Photo Gallery A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing a selection of photos of the cast from during the development of Soul Reaver 2. Gallery: Voice Talent SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-01-MichaelBell.png|Cast SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-02-SimonTempleman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-03-RichardDoyle.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-04-TonyJay.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-05-ReneAuberjonois.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-06-PaulLukather.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-07-AnnaGunn.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-08-GordonHunt.png SR2-BonusMaterial-Cast-09-KrisZimmerman.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-1.png|Photo Gallery SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-2.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-3.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-4.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-5.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-6.png SR2-BonusMaterial-VoiceTalent-Photos-7.png Opening Movie A section of materials covering the GlyphX Soul Reaver 2 Prologue opening movie. Storyboards A sub-section of 'Opening Movie' containing images of the initial storyboards of the opening movie. Stills A sub-section of 'Opening Movie' containing still images from the final version of the movie. Final Movie A sub-section of 'Opening Movie' containing the video of the opening movie as featured at the beginning of the game. Gallery: Opening Movie SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-01.png|Storyboards SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Storyboards-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-01.png|Stills SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-09.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-10.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-11.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-12.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-13.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-14.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-15.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-16.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-17.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-18.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-19.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-20.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-21.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-22.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-23.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-24.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-25.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-26.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-27.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-28.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-29.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-30.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-31.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-32.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-33.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-34.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-35.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-36.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-37.png SR2-BonusMaterial-OpeningMovie-Stills-38.png Promotional Materials A section containing the development process of various promotional images for Soul Reaver 2. Concepts A sub-section of 'Promotional Materials' containing the original concept art for the promotional images. Rendered Art A sub-section of 'Promotional Materials' containing the final rendered art used in promotional materials. Gallery: Promotional Materials SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-01.png|Concepts SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-06.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-07.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-Concepts-08.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-01.png|Rendered Art SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-02.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-03.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-04.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-05.png SR2-BonusMaterial-PromotionalMaterials-RenderedArt-06.png Legacy of Kain: Defiance ''SR1'' Opening Movie* A recap of the GlyphX opening movie of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. ''SR2'' Opening Movie* A recap of the GlyphX opening movie of Soul Reaver 2. Gallery: Opening Movies Kain's Arcane tomes A section covering developmental images related to Kain from previous titles. These may be unlocked by collecting the Arcane tomes found in the game. Divided into sections unlocked by collecting the various tomes : *Arcane Tome 1 *Arcane Tome 2 *Arcane Tome 3 *Arcane Tome 4 *Arcane Tome 5 *Arcane Tome 6 *Arcane Tome 7 *Arcane Tome 8 *Arcane Tome 9 *Arcane Tome 10 Raziel's Arcane tomes A section covering developmental images related to Raziel and other characters from previous titles. These may be unlocked by collecting the Arcane tomes found in the game. Divided into sections unlocked by collecting the various tomes : *Arcane Tome 1 *Arcane Tome 2 *Arcane Tome 3 *Arcane Tome 4 *Arcane Tome 5 *Arcane Tome 6 *Arcane Tome 7 *Arcane Tome 8 *Arcane Tome 9 *Arcane Tome 10 Gallery: Arcane Tomes Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-01-1.png|Kain (Blood Omen) Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-01-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-02-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-02-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-03-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-06-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-08-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-08-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-08-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Kain-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-1.png|Raziel (Soul Reaver) Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-01-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-05-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-06-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-06-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-3.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-08-4.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-09-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-09-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-1.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-2.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-ArcaneTomes-Raziel-10-3.png The Making of Legacy of Kain: Defiance A section covering the development of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Characters A section covering developmental materials related to the characters and enemies featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. =Concepts = A sub-section of 'Characters' containing concept art of characters and enemies featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Divided into the following sections : *Character Concepts *Enemy Concepts =Gallery: Concepts = Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-01-KainRaziel.png|Characters Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-02-Mortanius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-03-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-04-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Concepts-05-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-01-Revenant.png|Enemies Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-02-Revenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-03-Revenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-04-VampireHunters.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-05-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-06-Cenobite.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-07-Sluagh.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-08-VampireGuardian.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-09-VampireGuardians.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-10-ReaperArchon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-11-ReaperArchon.png =3D Renders = A sub-section of 'Characters' containing final 3D renders of characters and enemies featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Divided into the following sections : *Character Art *Enemy Art =Gallery: 3D Renders = Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-01-Kain.png|Characters Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-02-Kain.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-03-Raziel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-04-Raziel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-05-JanosAudron.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-06-JanosAudron.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-07-HyldenLord.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-08-Moebius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-09-Mortanius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-10-Mortanius.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-11-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-12-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-13-Turel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-14-Vorador.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-15-Vorador.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-16-Ariel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-CharacterArt-Renders-17-Ariel.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-01-VampireHunterPillager.png|Enemies Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-02-VampireHunterMercenary.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-03-VampireHunterSorceress.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-04-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-05-VampireRevenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-06-HyldenRevenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-07-HumanRevenant.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-08-Transformed.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-09-Transformed.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-10-VampireDeathGuardian.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-11-FireDemon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-12-GuardianConstruct.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-13-LightningDemon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-14-FemaleFeralHuman.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-15-MaleFeralHuman.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-16-DreadnaughtArchon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-17-ReaperArchon.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-18-Sluagh.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-19-Sluagh.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-20-SarafanCrusader.png Environments A section covering the environments and locations featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Each sub-section is divided into the following areas : *The Sarafan Stronghold *The Underworld (Defiance) *The Cemetery *The Pillars *Vorador's Mansion *The Vampire Citadel *Avernus Cathedral =Concepts = A sub-section of 'Environments' covering the concept arts of environments and locations featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. =Gallery: Environments/Concepts = Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-01.png|Sarafan Stronghold Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-14.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-15.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-SarafanStronghold-16.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-01.png|Underworld Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-14.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-15.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-16.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Underworld-17.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-01.png|Cemetery Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Cemetery-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-01.png|The Pillars Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-PillarsOfNosgoth-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-01.png|Vorador's Mansion Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VoradorMansion-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-01.png|The Vampire Citadel Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-07.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-08.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-09.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-10.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-11.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-12.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-VampireCitadel-13.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-01.png|Avernus Cathedral Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-02.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-03.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-04.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-05.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-06.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-AvernusCathedral-07.png =3D Renders* = A sub-section of 'Environments' covering the 3D renders of environments and locations featured in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Presented as a series of fly-by videos depicting a transition from wireframe to complete environment. =Gallery: Environments/3D Renders = ''Legacy of Kain: Defiance'' Team A section covering the crew of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. =The Team = A sub-section of 'Legacy of Kain: Defiance Team' containing images of the Defiance development team. =Credits = A sub-section of 'Legacy of Kain: Defiance Team' containing a video of the final credits sequence of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. =Gallery: Legacy of Kain: Defiance Team = Defiance-BonusMaterial-Crew-01-Developers.png|The Team Defiance-BonusMaterial-Crew-02-Testers.png Voice Sessions* A section covering the recording sessions of Legacy of Kain: Defiance with video of the cast performing the relevant scenes. =Scenes* = A sub-section of 'Voice Sessions' containing videos of the dialogue recording sessions with the cast, matched with their respective scenes in the finished game. The section is divided into the following videos: *Prologue *Moebius gains the upper hand *The vampire Vorador *Reunion *Mortanius' redemption *A deadly confrontation *The Pillars topple *The fall of the ancient god =Gallery: Voice Sessions/Scenes = =Outtakes* = A sub-section of 'Voice Sessions' containing videos of outtakes from the recording sessions of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. The section is divided into the following videos : *Miscellaneous Outtakes 1 *Miscellaneous Outtakes 2 *Hylden Outtakes *Kain and Raziel Outtakes *Janos and Raziel Outtakes *Kain and the Elder God Outtakes =Gallery: Voice Sessions/Outtakes = Voice Talent A section covering the cast of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. =Cast = A sub-section of 'Voice Talent' containing still photos of the cast along with a brief summary of their respective careers : *Michael Bell *Simon Templeman *Tony Jay *Richard Doyle *René Auberjonois *Anna Gunn *Paul Lukather *Alastair Duncan *Gregg Berger *B. J. Ward *Philip Proctor *Gordon Hunt (Recording Director) *Kris Zimmerman Salter (Casting Director) =Gallery: Voice Talent/Cast = Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-01-MichaelBell.png|Cast Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-02-SimonTempleman.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-03-TonyJay.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-04-RichardDoyle.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-05-ReneAuberjonois.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-06-AnnaGunn.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-07-PaulLukather.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-08-AlastairDuncan.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-09-GreggBerger.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-10-BJWard.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-11-PhilProctor.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-12-GordonHunt.png Defiance-BonusMaterial-Cast-13-KrisZimmerman.png Notes *Some bonus materials (those marked with '*' above) were removed from certain releases of Legacy of Kain: Defiance, presumably due to language and memory space issues. *Though unlocked by game completion, the contents of the Bonus materials could be accessed through the use of cheat codes in both titles. The known cheat codes to access bonus materials are as follows (most recent patches may be required for PC versions): **''Soul Reaver 2'' - PS2: Left, Triangle, Right, Triangle, Down, Circle, X (entered at the title screen) Soul Reaver 2 - Codes (Playstation 2) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Soul Reaver 2 - Cheat Codes at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) **''Defiance'' - PC: Down, TK, Up, Left, Right, Right, Lift, Down, Right, Right (entered at the pause menu) Defiance - Codes (Multiplatfrom) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Defiance: Cheat Codes at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Defiance - Cheat Codes at Nosgothic Realm (by Tenaya) **''Defiance'' - PS2: R2, Down, L2, R1, Left, L2, Down, L1, Triangle (entered at the pause menu) **''Defiance'' - XBox: Black, Down, White, Right-Trigger, Left, White, Down, Left-Trigger, Y (entered at the pause menu) *Upon completion of Soul Reaver 2, the code to unlock the bonus materials is presented to the player, even though the materials themselves will be unlocked at the same time. Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 also gives the cheat at the back of the book, directly after the walkthrough of the final encounter. Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance meanwhile does not include the codes themselves, instead including several samples of images from the bonus materials. *In Defiance, the materials available through collection of Arcane tomes were fully awarded upon completion of the game, regardless of whether tomes had been collected or not. *In Soul Reaver 2 the Dark chronicle plot summaries are included within the bonus materials, whereas in Legacy of Kain: Defiance this feature is given its own discrete section of the menu and is not a sub-menu of bonus material, thus the plot-related details of Defiance are not displayed here and can instead be found on the Dark Chronicle (term) page. See also *Category:Soul Reaver 2 bonus material images *Category:Defiance bonus material images *Bonus mode *Dark Chronicle (term) References Category:Glossary Category:Glossary: Defiance glossary Category:Glossary: Soul Reaver 2 glossary Category:Navigation Category:Navigation: Defiance Category:Navigation: Soul Reaver 2